


The Chaperone

by TheKiwiBird



Series: R.P.M. Archives [3]
Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Other, Short One Shot, general placement in the series, wordcount: around 1.400
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiwiBird/pseuds/TheKiwiBird
Summary: In the Last Safe City, sometimes to get what you want, you gotta ride shotgun.
Series: R.P.M. Archives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745590
Kudos: 11





	The Chaperone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pterakyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/gifts).



> This is actually a work I churned out last week as a short challenge set by my writing broski Pterakyn. It was so well-liked, they request, nay, demanded, I post this up. Hence why I set forth to post all three of my RPM fics this week.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the last two fics in the chronological timeline, and that you also like this one.

“Ranger Series Red, may I ask what is so important that you are requesting an entire night off?”

Dr. K blinked several times, still perplexed by her team leader’s request.

“Listen, I know that right now, our biggest commitment is to stopping Venjix, but I have a life outside of that, and I would just like to commit one whole night to pursuing it. Just one. That’s all I’m asking. Summer is fully capable of operating as leader in my absence.”

“May I ask what external pursuit is so important that you would jeopardize the future of this city?”

Scott sighed deeply, not answering.

“If it’s that embarrassing and/or personal, it must mean quite a bit to you, but not much to anyone else. Like a...hobby. In which case, I would permit it, however. I have already granted the night off to another member of the team.”

\-----

Dillon revved the engine of his muscle car, testing the adjustments he had made. It rattled and purred much to his liking. Everything was going quite well, until a familiarly annoying fuzzy head poked itself inside his driver window.

"So, what's so important that you asked for the night off?"

Dillon narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me? Get your head outta my window, I'm listening to the engine."

"I’m asking you what is so important, that you’ve requested the night off from protecting the city?”

Dillon took his foot off the accelerator and shot eye-daggers at Scott. “Where did you hear that?”

“Dr. K informed me.”

“I asked her in confidence for a few hours off, so clearly you pressed her for the information. Why do you care about my life that much that you have to pry like that?”

“I don’t. But two people can’t have the same night off s-”

Dillon’s eyes shot open in glee. “Oh, so you tried to have the same night off!”

“N, no…”

“Aha!” Dillon poked Scott in the chest. “That’s how you found out.”

“Okay, fine, yes, I wanted to take the night off, okay? But what’s so important that you wanted to take the night off, huh?”

“A man can’t take a night for himself every once in a while?” Dillon furrowed his brows in confusion.

“You are a part of a paramilitary operation tasked with protecting the last city on planet Earth from, essentially, extinction. So, no, you need permission to take a night off.”

“Which is why you’re complaining that we both asked for the same night off and we both can’t have it, and I asked first.”

Scott pouted.

“Fine, you want the night off? You can come with me.”

“What?”

“Yeah. You wanna have the night off, you can take the night off with me and we can take a bit of time to patrol the city to say we’re actually doing something as a thank-you for the permission to have the time off. Then we both get what we want, right?”

\-----

Scott finished styling his hair just right, adjusted his driving jacket, and quickly rushed down to the car pit. Dillon was waiting at his car, wearing a different leather jacket, an unusually clean shirt, and having run a comb through his hair.

“You’re all dressed up, Scott…” Dillon teased.

“So are you.”

“Well, it’s my car, I can cruise around looking nice if I want.” Dillon shrugged. “Besides, I have to offset you being in there with me.”

“I think it’s quite the other way around.” Scott popped the collar of his coat.

“Yeah, okay, get in the car before I change my mind and leave you stuck in here doing a bunch of drills you don’t wanna do tonight.”

Scott sighed and got into the passenger seat as Dillon got inside and started up his car.

\-----

The ride started off quietly, Scott looking out the window periodically to think about his upcoming date. Certainly it was a bad look to have a chaperone...but a nice walk home would be pretty romantic! 

Dillon had the window rolled down, letting all the effort of grooming go to waste. What a shame, Scott thought, to put so much time into something you’d just ruin at a whim.

“So...what’s her name?” Dillon queried, catching Scott’s attention.

“Huh?”

“You don’t dress up nicely for anything. Whatever junk you scraped together for cologne, or aftershave, or whatever, is fogging up the air in here, so what’s the name of the girl you’ve clearly got a date with tonight?”

Scott clicked his teeth; was it that obvious?

“Look, I haven’t done the whole dating thing in a long time, okay?”

“Ah, overcompensating. Nice.” Dillon smirked. “So does she know you’re a Ranger?”

Scott sighed. “No. Said I worked for my dad’s business. Ain’t a lie, though.”

Dillon nodded. “I see. So what kind of job does she think that is, now?”

“Well, we don’t talk much about it. Mostly talk about mechanics. Motors and coffee. So we’re gonna meet up at the cafe down on London Street.”

“Oh, that really froo-froo one that’s all painted orange?”

“Yeah, that one.” Scott looked out the window, and it took a few moments before the thought hit him. “Wait, how do you know?”

“Dude, it’s orange. The rest of London Street is either black or grey buildings. They did it purposefully to stand out, as obnoxiously as possible. It’s the only orange building for like, a ten block radius.”

“Oh. Never noticed that.”

“The things you notice when you patrol a city quadrant a million times.” Dillon smirked. “So, is she cute?”

“I, uh….we haven’t traded pics at all.”

“Dude!” Dillon stopped the car abruptly. “She could be totally not your type.”

“Um…” Scott cleared his throat nervously.

“Oh, are you one of those guys who dates girls for their brains?”

“Uh, well…” Scott shrugged. “Not a girl?”

Dillon’s eyes widened. “Ohhhh, I see…” Dillon smirked, sitting back.

Scott shifted in his seat more comfortably, knowing Dillon seemed rather unfazed.

“So...so are you afraid you know him or something?” Dillon asked. “Like, what does he do?”

“He’s a freelancer. Odd jobs around the city. Like building jobs.”

“Sounds nice.”

“He got a name?”

“Well, I know his handle…”

“Oh man, you haven’t even gotten his name!” Dillon snickered. “Well, what do you even call each other?”

Scott turned red. “We just go by our handles, like a call sign.”

“Oh man, what’s your handle? Let me guess.” Dillon cleared his throat. “‘Flyboy69’? ‘MaverickToYourGoose’? ‘DaddysBoy15’?”

“Ugh!” Scott tossed his hands up. “‘GearGuy20’, alright?”

“Well, I was close.” Dillon snorted. “So, when do you have this hook-up?”

“In about...let me look.” Scott checked his watch. “Ten minutes.”

“I got ya.” Dillon shifted gears and began to fly through back roads.

“Whoa! Calm down!”

“We’re fine, I’m driving legally! Just...a little faster.”

“That makes it not-legal!”

“Ah, only if we get caught. Which, I know the regular beat doesn’t roll around here. We’re fine!”

Dillon slowed down as a traffic light came into view. The bright orange cafe was only a block away behind the light. Dillon diligently stopped at the line, shifting back into his normal cruising speed and gear.

“So, how are you gonna notice your date, GearGuy20?” Dillon smirked.

“Well, he’s punctual. He might already be there.”

“Well, if you don’t know what he looks like, did he say he was gonna be like, wearing something you’d recognize?” He gestured to a few of the people walking on the sidewalks nearby. “How do you know he’s not one of those guys?”

“He said he’d be wearing aviators and a leather jacket. I told him I’d be wearing this coat, so if I don’t spot him, he’d spot me.”

“Ah. Well, lucky you, unless he’s inside, doesn’t look like he’s here yet.”

“Okay, good. You can stop outside. Thanks.”

“Anytime, partner.”

Dillon stopped outside the cafe, and Scott got out rather quickly. Hopping out, he realized Dillon was settling into a parking spot instead of pulling out.

Scott turned around, confused. Dillon turned the car off, stepping out of his car, aviator shades planted firmly on his stupid face.

The spectacled man popped his coat collar and walked up to Scott. “Finally nice to meet you in person. I’m paying.” Dillon flashed a wide smile, opened the door for the pale-turned Scott, and watched him stumble slightly inside.


End file.
